Journey of 1000 Deminsions
by Saiyuki Higurashi
Summary: SaiyukiInuyashaNarutoTokyo Underground Xover After defeating Gyumoah, Goku mysteriously disappears! Years later he returns with a new attitude, friends, and a story to tell! I NOW ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! DISCONTINUED!
1. The 5 Year Reunion

**-Blank- (or) J.O.U.R.N.E.Y Transition**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**_Inner Self_**

**Summary: Cross with Inuyasha/Naruto/& Tokyo Underground - After the Sanzo-ikkou defeats Gyumoah, Goku mysteriously disappears! Later he returns with a story to tell... **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own IT, NT, SY, or TU!**

**Chapter 1: The 5 Year Reunion**

* * *

A golden eyed brunette looked back at his two companions. It was an extremely hot summer day and the trio had no food, water, or transportation! His stomache growled loudly as usual, he tried to ignore it and focus on the condition of his friends. The blue eyed man with sun-kissed blond hair named Naruto was looking fustrated and was sweating tremendously, it looked as if any minute he would pass out from exhaustion. And the youngest of the trio, the brown eyed woman with jet-black hair called Kagome was being carried on Naruto's back. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, they usually were walking through harsh weather without the right survival equipment. 

He, himself couldn't bare anymore. He wanted, no- NEEDED food now! Kagome suggested," Goku, maybe we should take a break." Goku nodded and sat down on dry grass on the side of the dirt road they were traveling along. Kagome energetically hopped off Naruto's back and let him rest beside Goku. She announced looking at a forest not too far away from them," since I already had a break, I'll go find us some food and water!" Naruto nodded and Goku replied," hurry back." She nodded and ran off.

**-Later-**

Kagome grinned happily as she now had her arms full of fish, fruit, and bottled water. (She already had the bottles but they were empty, duh!) " Kyu, kyu!" She stopped and turned around. She thought,' what was that?' She shrugged it off and suddenly a small, white dragon latched itself onto her chest. Kagome screamed loudly from the sudden contact and dropped everything on the ground. After a while she stopped and examined the creature. It was completely fatigued. Her eyes softened and she decided to help the _poor _thing.

**-Goku & Naruto-**

" AAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A high-pitched voice screams loudly from the forest. Instantly Naruto and Goku sprang up from the ground and began running top-speed toward the forest. Kagome was a strong girl so if she screamed that meant trouble... (Or at least that's what they thought! )

**-Kagome-**

Kagome smiled as the dragon recovered back to full strength after she fed and gave it water. It 'kyu'ed happliy at her and she asked," why are you out here little one? The forest isn't a safe place for you." Kagome's questions were stopped when a male voice resounded from close by," Hakaryu! Where are you?" The dragon perked up at the voice and Kagome picked up the dragon and asked," so your name's Hakaryu?" It nodded and she smiled.

Kagome yelled at the voice," over here! I have your Hakaryu right here!" As if on cue a few moments later 3 men came to her. One with green eyes sighed in relief and said," Hakaryu! Thank goodness you're safe. Thank you miss-" She filled in," Kagome..." Hakaryu flew from Kagome's arms to the man's shoulder. She smiled and bowed as he did," I am Cho Hakkai, this is Genjyo Sanzo and Sha Gojyo."

" KAGOME!"

Suddenly she was tackled to the ground by an orange blur. Kagome laughed," Naruto I'm already silly. You and Goku worry too much!" He grinned sheepishly as he scrambled off her. A smooth and slightly cold voice asked," did you just say Goku?" Kagome nodded and a look of confusion passed over her and Naruto's face as Goku looked over the men the began to cry and yelp," SANZO!". He hugged the blond man named 'Sanzo' and he began muttering things into his robe, of course they couldn't hear what he was saying.

Kagome twitched at the scene before her. Her usually innocent mind began thinking of pervy things,' oh my gosh! Goku just hugged a guy!'

_Yaoi!_

She began to shake violently and Naruto asked," are you okay?"

_Shouenai!_

Kagome nodded and her face began turning red.

_BOY & BOY ON ACTION!_

She became dizzy with all the perverted and unholy thoughts swarming inside her head. (She even had the swirly anime eyes, lol) Then everything went black. The last thing she saw was worried blue & golden orbs...

**J.O.U.R.N.E.Y**

Kagome woke up still slightly dizzy from before. She looked around and noticed she was in a nearly empty room. It had a bed, which she was occupying at the moment, television, and a dresser. It was an inn room obviously. 'Where's Goku and Naru-kun?' Suddenly the door opened and in came Goku, Naruto, and the rest of the Sanzo-ikkou. She asked," what happened?"

" You blacked out from the heat..."

" Oh... so um Goku-kun..."

" Ya?"

" You know these guys?"

After awhile of Goku explaining that he already knew Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai before he met them, Sanzo asked hitting him with a paper fan," you stupid monkey, where were for 5 years?" Gojyo whispered something to Hakkai and they both snickered. Sanzo ignored them... for once. His attention was on Kagome and Naruto who was about to attack him for striking their friend... but they quickly caught themselves and tried to calm down. Goku bit his lip and began to tell his, no _their _story," well it all started after we defeated Gyumoah..."

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter one ends! Whaddya guys think? And um... for pairings I'm willing to take suggestions, this WILL be a long story so if you want the pairings can change throughout the story. Anyway review and NO flames please!

**Preview**

Kagome: WHAT? Goku you're gonna tell us a story?

Naruto: And whaddya mean I'm not gonna be in it yet? And... RURI?

Kagome: The next chapter of **Journey of 1000 Deminsions**: **The Maiden of Life**! Huh? Why the hell are you BLUSHING?


	2. The Maiden of Life

**-Blank- (or) J.O.U.R.N.E.Y Transition**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**_Inner Self_**

**Summary: Cross with Inuyasha/Naruto/Saiyuki/& Tokyo Underground - After the Sanzo-ikkou defeats Gyumoah, Goku mysteriously disappears! Later he returns with a story to tell...**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own IT, NT, SY, or TU!**

**Chapter 2: The Maiden of Life**

* * *

" I was sucked into this swirly portal thingie! And I-" 

Naruto interrupted," met me!" Goku shouted," YOU'RE NOT IN THE STORY YET BAKA!" Then he continued and blushed," I uh... met Ruri..." Kagome's eyes softened when he mentioned 'Ruri' but she ignored his blush and listened to the story.

**-Story Sequence-**

Goku was dazed and dizzy from all the swirling colors around him. Finally after hours there was a white light coming at him! _Oh SHIT! I'm gonna die! _'Aw... but I haven't eatten yet...' **BOOM! **He landed on cold, hard ground. A cute female voice asked," a-are you alright?" The cute brunette sat up slowly holding his head in pain. He blinked and stared a cute girl with lilac hair and purple-reddish eyes. (Eh... I really don't know the color)

Her eyes were scanning him for injuries and she softly, sighed in relief. She gave him a small smile and he blushed a pretty-pink," I'm Ruri Sasora."(sp Last name?) Goku grinned at her," I'm Son Goku!... And do you know where _this _is?" Ruri shook her head sadly," I just arrived here yesterday while my friends were fighting... I was sucked into a portal of some kind." _I hope Rumina and Chelsea is alright_.

Goku felt a pang in his chest when he saw her sad expression. It was like she was going to cry. He quickly changed the subject," w-well maybe we can find a way to get back home... together?" She looked up at him... the sadness in her eyes gone... it was replaced with curiousity. Ruri smiled and nodded," yes!"

**J.O.U.R.N.E.Y**

Night had fallen quickly and they were sitting in the clearing of a forest. Ruri watched Goku admiringly as he snored in his sleep. 'Goku-kun is so nice to me...' _Like Rumina-kun?_'Huh? Yes like Rumina-kun.' _I wonder what Rumina, Chelsea, and the others are doing right now..._

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the bushes. She called out softly," um... hello who's there?" The rustling died down a bit and she sighed in relief. Ruri looked up at the moon... which was a ghostly blue.

_How will I get home? I miss Rumina... And most importantly,where am I? Goku-kun is here... helping me out and I should be happy and grateful. But still..._

Her eyes began to droop slowly and the Maiden of Life decided to lye down. After awhile the pretty, young girl finally allowed sleep to take over her being...

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter two ends! Sorry that it's so short. I'm in sort of a rush! I promised Trance-chan that I'd spend sometime with her and the others... Next chapter will be longer, okay? I promise! Poll for Pairings! Anyway reviews and NO flames please. 

**Preview**

Goku: AH! RURI'S MISSING!

Ruri: Huh? Goku I'm right here...

Goku: RURI WHERE ARE YOU?

Ruri: Goku... I'm standing right in front of you... can't you see me?

Goku: Ruri...

Ruri: Huh? Who are you?

Kagome: The next chapter of **Journey of 1000 Deminsions: The Spirit Realm**! Run Ruri!

Naruto: Don't MISS IT!


End file.
